world_of_arinfandomcom-20200213-history
Language
Alphabet Hydravi shares all the same pronunciation as Luminora - though their word make-up has eliminated a good deal of letters and sounds that don't move as easily through water. Their writing system is also a different make-up, though some letters are the same as the Elvish people's. '- Vowels:' : A, E, I, O, U, H, Y '- Letters:' : L (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Uhlah Uhleh Uhlya Uhlou Uhluh Uhlheh Uhleeo : P (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Puhah Puheh Puhya Puhou Puhuh Puhheh Puheeo : T (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Tsah Tseh Tsya Tsou Tsuh Tsheh Tseeo : S (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Suah Sueh Suya Suou Suuh Suheh Sueeo : K (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Kyeah Kyeeh Kyeya Kyeou Kyeuh Kyeheh Kyeeo : J (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Zyeah Zyeeh Zyeya Zyeou Zyeuh Zyeheh Zyeeeo : V (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Vuah Vueh Vuya Vuou Vuuh Vuheh Vueeo : Q (a, e, i, o, u, h, y) :: Qweah Qweeh Qweya Qweou Qweuh Qweheh Qweeo : R : X '- Sounds:' : A (ah) : E (eh) : I (ya) : O (ou) : U (uh) : H (heh) : Y (ee-o) ---- : L (uh-l) : P (puh) - Py (Pu-yuh) : T (tss sound) - Th (Tch) | Ty (tss-yuh) : S (su sound) - Sh (suh) | Sy (su-yuh) : K (kye sound) - Kh (kyeuh) | Ky (kyuu) : J (zye sound) - Jh (zyuh) | Jy (zyuu) : V (vu sound) - Vh (veh) | Vy (vyu) : Q (qwe quebec) - Qh (qwe-eh) | Qy (q-whew) : F (fi sound) - Fh (fi-eh) | Fy (fi-yu) : R (ruh) : X (xeh) Lexicon -'Yes' = I (ya) - No = Ou (ou-uh) - Good = Ay (ah-ee-o) - Bad = Tu (tss-uh) - Hello = Shy (shuh-ee-o) - Good-bye = Pua (Puh-ou-ah) - We : Inclusive: Vo (Vu-o) : Exclusive: Ver (vu-eh-ruh) - Go (used also as "come") : to go = Ja (zyeh-ah) : go with = Javo (zyeh-ah-vu-o) : go close = Jaq (zyeh-ah-cyuh - sounds a lot like the name jacque) : go away = Jax (zyeh-ah-xeh) '- Where / Why / How / Who' : Where: Pah (Puh-ah-heh - puah) : Why: Pih (Puh-ya-heh - puyah) : How: Poh (Puh-ou-heh - puoheh) : Who: Peh (Puh-eh-heh - pueheh) '- Land' : Land: Hut (heh-uh-tss) : Land-walkers: Hutut (heh-uh-tss-uwl-tss) '- God' = Lai (uwl-ah-ya) '- Royalty' (used as an honorific) : King / Queen: Xo (xeh-ou) :: - example of use: Xo.Brittney : Prince / Princess: Xy (xeh-ee-o) :: - example of use: Xy.Mark '- Life '= Ula (Ou-la) '- Death' = Vla (Vu-la) '- Slave (used as an honorific)' : General Slave: Se (su-eh) : Worker Slave: Ruse (ru-eh-su) : House-keeper Slave: Suse (su-su-eh) - Use = fei (fi-eh-ya) '- Senses' : Sight: :: See: Ei (eh-ya) :: Look: Eio (eh-ya-ou) : Taste: :: Taste (general): Le (luh-eh) :: Eat: Ty (Tss-ee-o) :: Drink: Lu (luh-uh) : Feel: :: Feel (general): Ji (zeh-ya) :: Touch: Jio (zeh-ya-ou) :: Hot: Ve (vu-eh) :: Cold: Fe (fi-eh) : Hear: :: Hear (general): O (ou) :: Loud: Fy (fii-o) :: Quiet: Qi (qweh-ya) : Smell: :: Smell (general): Ue (uh-eh) '- Pronouns' : My/Me/I: A (Ah) : You: Ah (Ah-heh) '- Need' = Th (Tss-heh) '- Want' = To (Tss-ou) Syntax - To indicate a pause: : . shows a pause in the word. :: example '(in English): be.tween - To end a sentence: : | shows the end of a sentence. :: '''example '(in English): The cat flew out the window| I went to see why| - That/This : - To indicate "that" (as in something they are not near, or holding) they would hold out the sound. This is indicated by a -. :: 'example '(in English): - That is my cat. '''would become - Cat- my| : - To indicate "this" (as in something that is close enough to touch) they would not hold out the word and would use a ,. :: example '''(in English): - This is my cat. '''would become - Cat, my| - Objects always comes first in a sentence, then action. If there are multiple people involved, the proper noun is always last. If there is no proper noun, but there is a "we" and "it," the many beats the few. : - subject action noun : examples: :: -Mitchel typed (on the) keyboard. would become -Key.board typed Mitchel| :: -They went (to) visit it. would become -Go visit they it| - Possessives work similar to people - though would come before a person. : examples: :: - That is my potato. would become - Po.tato- my| :: - This is my slave. would become - Slave, my| - Questions are implied based on context. : examples: :: - Where is my coat? would become - Where coat my| Sentences '- shy| megan oai a| va vasoru fie a|' : pronunciation: su-heh-eeo. Megan ou-ah-ya ah. vu-ah vuu-ah-suou-reh fi-eh-ya ah. : literal translation: hello. Megan name my. bathroom (this word doesn't exist in Hydravi - this is the attempt at saying it) need use I. : English: “Hello. My name is _______. I might need to use the bathroom.” - ula lai ja a| : pronunciation: ou-la ula-ya zyea ah. : literal translation: life god to my. : English: "My life to God." -''' ula vae ah| vla ei|''' : pronunciation: ou-la vuu-eh a-heh. vu-la eh-ya. : literal translation: life know you| death see. : English: "To know life you must see death." - pah yo ah| : pronunciation: puah ee-ou ah-heh. : literal translation: where house you. : English: "Where is your house?" Category:Basic Information Category:Hydravi